musicbeefandomcom-20200215-history
Playback
You're going to want to listen to your audio collection at some point, right? Here's more than you probably need to know about how. Loading Tracks Play Now Play Now is the command that loads files into the Playing Tracks list and Player Controls. The exact behavior of the Play Now command is controlled in Now Playing Preferences. Some common ways to trigger Play Now include: *Double-click on any track in MusicBee **Unless you've changed this command in Now Playing Preferences. *Select any number of tracks and either: **Use the hotkey Alt+Enter **Right click and choose "Play Now" or any menu item beginning with "Play..." *Right click on the Music Library node and choose "Play Library Shuffled" **You can also do this from the Taskbar icon *Double click on any playlist *If MusicBee is the default Windows program for audio files, you can double click a file in Windows Explorer *If MusicBee is integrated with Windows context menus, you can use the "Play with MusicBee" command when you right click on files in Windows Explorer *Right click on the MusicBee Notification Tray icon and use Quick Tracks *Use the "Play Now" button in the Now Playing Assistant Add to Queue You may want to add tracks to the play queue without interrupting your currently playing tracks. Using these methods, you can add tracks to the queue: *In Now Playing Preferences you can customize the behavior of double-clicking a single track to either "Queue Next" (forces it to play next even when shuffling) or "Queue Last" (will queue randomly when shuffling) **This customization also applies to Quick Tracks in the Notification Tray *Right clicking on tracks in the main panel offers both "Queue Next" and "Queue Last/Random" as options **The "Play More" submenu offers "Queue Album Next" and "Queue Album Last/Random" *Windows Explorer context menus include "Queue Next in MusicBee" and "Queue Last in MusicBee" *Use "Queue Next" button in the Now Playing Assistant Auto DJ You can turn your library into a personal radio using Auto DJ. To use the Auto DJ feature, click on the playlist called 'Auto DJ' in the left sidebar of MusicBee. Choose the settings that you want and click either on 'Preview' to preview the selected songs or click on 'Start DJ' to start the playback of the songs. There's another way to start the Auto DJ. You can right click on any song and click on 'Send To' and then on 'Auto-DJ'. Once enabled, you can disable Auto DJ by right clicking on a song, clicking on 'Play More...' and then on 'Stop Auto-DJ'. Alternatively, you can use the icon in the lower right corner of the MusicBee window to turn off Auto-DJ. Clicking on this icon once will enable normal playback, clicking on the icon twice will enable shuffle play. You can turn your existing Playing Tracks list into an Auto DJ Playing Tracks list by right clicking on a song, clicking on 'Play More...' and then on 'Turn on Auto-DJ'. Then double click on the last song in the Playing Tracks list and you will see that 5 songs from your library have been automatically added to the Playing Tracks list. An alternative way to turn your existing Playing Tracks list into an Auto DJ Playing Tracks list is by clicking on the shuffle icon in the player panel until the Auto-DJ icon appears. Auto DJ Filtering You can use rules to fine-tune your Auto-DJ selections, for instance to restrict how often tracks are played. Playback Controls Shuffle Repeat Category:Rule-Based Features